Red Sun Rises
by Celestial Tear
Summary: Tyler Simms, shy, quiet, jock. Is that all there is to the youngest Son of Ispwich? Not when his girlfriend comes back to town. Move over Caleb, there's a new heartthrob in Spenser. TylerOC
1. Friendship, Love, and Loyalty

I've read about a hundred 'Covenant' stories, but this is my first attempt at anything supernatural(other than mutants).

Flames are accepted, but not encouraged.

P.S. This takes place during and after the movie, maybe a few days prior.

**Chapter 1**

**Six Years Ago**

You want to know something worse than letting a boy drag you into the woods? Getting lost.

"Tyler! Ty where are you?" she cried desperately. "Come on Ty, this isn't funny anymore. Tyler come back."

It may have taken a few minutes but the girl finally broke down into tears. If someone were to walk by at that moment they would see a frightened eleven-year-old, huddled on the ground with sobs racking her body. They would then see a dark haired eleven-year-old boy come up to her.

"Lara? Why are you crying? I found the way out, we're not lost anymore." He gently touched her shoulder. She took this opportunity to lunge at him, and tackle him to the ground.

"You jerk! Why did you leave me alone?!" she yelled hitting him anywhere she could reach, to punctuate each word.

"Lara, get off!" He shoved her none to gently onto the ground. "I told you I was going to find a way out."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! over by that tree."

"That's not fair I was looking at a beetle."

"Why?" he asked

"'Cause it was chasing an ant. And the ant was really fast. I wanted to see if the beetle could catch it." the little girl replied.

"Did it?"

"Nah, the ant went into an anthill. The beetle couldn't get in."

A few moments of reflecting silence, for the beetle and the ant.

"Sorry for leaving you." The boy mumbled looking at the ground.

"Sorry for hitting you, and yelling." She picked herself up off the ground and walked over to him. "But if you ever leave me alone in the woods again Tyler Simms, so help me god I'll beat you with a tree branch. When I find you."

"Fair enough." He grimaced.

"But seriously you're supposed to be my boyfriend. Boyfreinds don't leave their girlfriends alone in the woods." she said matter-of-factly.

"I get it. I'll never leave you in the woods again."

"Good. Now how do we get back home? I'm gonna be late for my dance lesson."

"Is that all you think about Dilara?"

"Most of the time."

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

**Five Years Ago**

"That's the last box, tell them to close the truck." Mr. Aydin told the mover.

"Hi Mr. Aydin. Is Dilara home?" Tyler Simms asked.

"Yes. She's in her room, refusing to leave. Maybe you can get her to come out son. Give it a try." He patted his shoulder and walked out the front door.

"I can try." he sighed. "But I won't try hard."

He took the stairs two at a time and came to her room, the very first in the long hall, with the words 'Touched by an Angel' on the door in sky blue.

He knocked lightly on the door twice.

"Go away. I'm not coming out."

"Lara it's me."

"Ty?" she asked

"Yeah." the door was immediately thrown open, and she threw herself into his arms.

They stayed like this, hugging in the doorway, for a good five minutes. She pulled away and closed the door behind him, and retreated to her bed once more.

"I don't want to go to Turkey." she mumbled.

"But it's your home." he replied.

"No it's not. I was born there, but I've lived here almost my whole life."

"Not your whole life Lara."

"I met you when we were four, that's long enough for me. And now I have to leave because some lady died."

"Your Grandmother." He laid back on the bed next to her.

"I've never met her, or talked to her. Why do I have to go around the world for someone I don't even know?"she whined

"Something about your dad taking over the family business." He put an arm around her. She was deliberately looking away from him. "Dilara, you have to go. Staying locked in your room isn't going to stop anyone from coming in here to drag you on that plane kicking and screaming. It's time to start acting like an adult do what you're supposed to do."

"But I'm not an adult. I'm not even a teenager! It's just not fair. Things are finally going good. I was at the top of my dance class, and had camp and eighth grade to look forward to."

"You can do all that stuff in Turkey."

"I'm going to miss your birthday." She said softly. "I got you something really good."

"You can mail it to me." he replied just as softly.

"I'm going to miss our anniversary. There won't even be one to celebrate anymore."

"Yes there will. Even though you're moving, you're still my girlfriend. There's e-mail and IM. And you can visit. Or I can visit you. That is, if mom and dad let me go to Turkey alone."

"It's okay if we have to break up Tyler. I understand." She said sounding clos to tears.

"No it's not okay." He sat up and looked down at her. "We'e not breaking up." he picked up her left hand. "You see this? What is it?"

"You said it was a promise ring." she answered.

He shook his head. "It's a claddagh ring. My mom gave it to me. And I gave it to you. It's for friendship, love and loyalty." He looked at the ring and turned it so that the heart faced inward. "Wear it like this, because we are still together. And when you come back, months or years from now, I'll still be here."

The first genuine smile he'd seen on her in weeks was her response.

"Those are awfully strong words for a twelve year old." she said

"Well, I'll be thirteen in a few weeks." He smiled back. "You leave in four hours."

"That long? It seems like ten minutes from now." She sighed the smile disappearing.

"Hey, let's take a walk to the woods, before you leave."

"To the beetle tree?" she grinned

"Yeah, the beetle tree." She gave a peck on the lips and went down the hall to tell her parents. "Why did that woman have to die?" he asked no one as he walked out of th room to spend one last afternoon with his girlfriend.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

How's that for an opening chapter. I never do that good usually. Awfully commited for kids aren't they?


	2. Dilara Aydin, Library Girl

Chapter 2

**Present**

3rd period Calculus.

Better known as the most boring class in existence at Spenser Academy.

Maybe that's an exagerration, seeing as how this only the second class she'd had at Spenser. The class seemed to drag on forever, but that may have been because she was anxious to leave. She had to find him soon. She hadn't seen him face-to-face in a year, too long, in her opinion.

After what seemed like forever, the bell signaling the end of class rang. The hunt was on.

And at 3 o'clock PM when classes were officially over it was off. Impossible. She spent every spare minute looking for him only to come up with zilch, nada, zip. Not a single clue as to how to find him.

'Oh well' she sighed to herself 'There's always tomorrow. He's got to come out sometime.'

She retreated to her room to find her roomate Natasha at her desk studying.

"There you are." she smiled. "You know classes ended about twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, I just thought that I'd explore a bit." Dilara shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I was talking to my friend Tiffany, she lives down the hall, and there's a party at the Dells tonight." She said cheerily. when Dilara remained silent she continued, "We were thinking you should come with us, if you want that is."

"Oh no, I couldn't I've got a lot of unpacking to do. And I have to check in with my parents. I wish I could." she explained sincerely.

"Well, that's fine." she said a little less cheerily. "But you can come to Nicky's tomorrow night."

"What's Nicky's?"

"It's a Bar/Grill type thing, a lot of students hang out there on weekends, some during the week. We only go once in a while. But, we've decided to go now to sort of welcome you. So are you in?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. count me in." Dilara said

0o0o00o0oo0o0o0oo

True to her word Dilara did spend that night putting away her belongings, go over stuff that she would need to know to survive in school, and answering numerous phone calls from her parents(mainly her father) every half hour. The next day and afternoon pretty much passed in the same manner, only with fewer phone calls.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

She looked over to her sleeping roomate, who didn't get in until 2, even though word in the halls was that the police crashed right after midnight.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

She walked over and shook her gently.

"What d'ya'ant?" She mumbled into her pillow

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Your phone is ringing. And you really should get up it's 2 o'clock." She told her.

"Mhmm." she reached for her phone. "Hellooo. Tiff? Yeah we're still going tonight. Yes she's coming. It's Dilara. Alright bye." She snapped the phone shut and fell back onto her pillow. One thing was for sure Natasha liked her sleep.

Dilara chuckled. "I'm going to the library I should be back before seven. When do we leave?"

"Eight o'clock sharp."

"Bye."

o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00

Dilara spent the next four hours in the library trying desperately to figure out how to do Calculus the right way. There was no way in hell that listen to that teacher in his monotonous voice was going to help her pass this class.

Watching a chicken defrost could be more interesting than he was making math out to be.

But bck to Dilara, she was just sitting there minding her own business when this blond boy comes and sits right across from her at her table. And proceeds to check her out, saying nothing.

After 30 seconds of silence she gets agravated.

"Can I help you with something?" she forced out through clenched teeth.

"Yes." he smirked.

"And that would be...?"

"You're new." It was a statement plain and simple, he wasn't inquiring just stating the obvious.

"I'm aware."

"Well, allow me to introduce you to the only person that you need to know in this school." He stuck his hand out. "Reid Garwin."

"Charmed, I'm sure." She gathered up her books and stood to leave. He stood to follow.

"I didn't catch your name." he said, when he caught up.

"I didn't throw it." she turned to face him. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me to my room. Goodnight, Reid Garwin."

"You say that now but we'll see." he smirked again before turning into another hall.

Dilara fumed all the way back to her room, and slammed the door shut when she got there.

"Finally! I thought you were a no show." Natasha said relieved. "It's twenty minutes to seven. What happened?"

"I got delayed. Some guy who thinks he's god's gist to women, tried to chat me up in the Library."

"What guy? Was he cute?" Natasha asked eager to hear the details.

"Reid Garwin, and no comment."

"Ah Reid, been there, done that. Twice." She went back to the mirror to check her makeup. "At least have the senior girls have, a few junior too. That Son of Ipswich gets around. If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Dilara laughed. "Wait what did you call him?"

"A Son of Ipswich."

"What's tha a cult?" Dilara asked.

"No" Natasha laughed, "It's just what most of the student body calls Reid and his friends."

"There are more Sons of Ipswich?"

"Yeah. There's Caleb Danvers, the oldest 'Most Likely to be President' type. Pouge Parry, he's a biker into cars, and his girlfriend Kate is pretty popular too. You already met Reid, Need I say more?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"No. Definitely not. So that's all of them?" dilara aked while looking for something suitable to wear.

"No. Last but not least is Tyler Simms." Dilara' breath hitched at his name. "He's the youngest, smart too, but kinda quiet."

I'm definitely going to need a sexier outfit.

"Do they go to Nicky's?" he asked hopefully

"Do they go?" Natasha scoffed. "They're the reason that everyone else goes. If it's Saturday night odds are 9/10 the Sons are there." She smiled at her reflection. "Perfect. Hey come on don't just watch me, get ready. If you're not in the car by eight your walkin'."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." She walked into their small showerless bathroom to change.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0o

"Reid hurry up if you're not out in here in two minutes I'm leaving without you."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Baby Boy." Reid came out of the bathroom adjusting his beanie. "This level of perfection takes time."

"Whatever lets go."

"Whoa. What crawled up your ass and died?" reid asked as they walked out of their dorm room.

"Nothing. Just the sooner we get there the more money Abbot loses." Tyler answered.

"True. I like the way you think."

Tyler would never in a million years tell Reid that the true cause of his foul mood was that he hadn't heard from is oversees girlfriend in a week, and he starting to worried. The best way to get over worry, get angry.

As soon as Reid's door closed, Tyler sped out of the School lot.

"Did I tell you about this hot chick I saw at the Library tonight." Reid questioned.

"Nope." Not that care about you meeting some girl, when Dilara could be kidnapped or dead.

"Man, she was hot. If you would've seen her Baby Boy you would've wet the floor." Reid told him.

"That hot, huh?" Tyler said distractedly.

He listened to Reid go on and on about that girl until they actually walked into Nicky's.

"There they are let's go. And would you shut up about library girl."

"Green is not your color Baby Boy." Reid patted him on the shoulder before heading to the table already occupied by Kate and Pouge.

Tyler rolled his eyes and followed suit. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Reunited, and it feels so good

Chapter 3

0-00-0--0-00-0--0-00-0--0-00-0--0-00-0--0

Nicky's was so much more than just a bar. It seemed as if the entire junior and senior class of Spenser crammed themselves into the small building. A third sat at small round tables with their friends eating burgers and fries. The rest either relaxed by the game area(which consisted of two foosball tables, and three pool tables), or had dry sex on the dance floor to the songs pounding from the old school jukebox.

Everyone seemed to pick Nicky's as their official hangout for the weekend, though there had to be very few other choices. Not just the upperclassmen, but the lowerclass, and even kids from the local public school. Although if you didn't try too hard you wouldn't be able to tell the middle-class students of Ipswich High School, from the high-class elite of Spenser Academy.

Among the most revered were the highest of the high, the clique you wish you were apart of: The Sons of Ipswich. Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pouge lounged at their usual table, accompanied of course by the lovely Kate. And it didn't go unnoticed by anyone present, from Spenser or otherwise, that there were new additions to their gang. Two new, transfer, additions by the names of Sarah Wenham and Chase Collins. There was no doubt that tomorrow's biggest gossip would be how incredibly fast those two rose to popularity.

"So, Sarah. How are you liking Spenser so far?" Caleb asked.

"It's...interesting. Not a dull moment yet." She smiled. "What about you Chase?"

"The girls are definitely interesting." He replied. And it might have been his imagination, but Pouge saw the quick glance he threw at Kate.

The tension had so far been thick, but ignored, between those two. The people at the table could tell, but smartly kept their mouths shut.

"Speaking of chicks." Reid interjected smoothly. "It looks like we have yet another new female transfer."

"Not again." Tyler groaned.

"Who?" Pouge questioned.

"Didn't get her name. But man was she hot." Reid smirked. "I don't know though. She was hangin' out at the library, reading a calculus book, and you know what they say about smart chicks..."

"I don't. But I'm sure you're gonna tell us." Caleb said.

"Kinky." Reid smirked.

"Should 'a known." Pouge laughed.

"What were you doing in a library anyway? Take a wrong turn?" Caleb teased.

"Actually..." Reid shrugged.

The whole table burst into laughter.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0o

From her stool at the bar Dilara looked on at the laughing group. She, being so in tuned to his behavior, noticed that Tyler wasn't half as enthusiastic as the rest of his companions. He seemed to have this far off looked in his eyes, but laughed anyway, to mask his worry.

'But what is he worried about?' she thought. It was then that she realized that she hadn't contacted him in over a week. 'Me?'

She fiddled with the ring on her finger while she debated if that really was what he was worried about. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her gaze from their lively table to Natasha.

"You okay, Dilara?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been staring at that table for five minutes now." She giggled. "I know the Sons are hot, but staring for that long makes you look needy." She shifted her gaze to the table. "So which one has captured your interest?"

"No one. I was just spacing out for a minute there." Dilara blushed.

Tiffany laughed. "No one can look at those four and space. No reason to be ashamed." She sipped her coke. "I'm sure every girl in our school has had a fantasy or two about at least one of those boys. I myself dated Caleb Danvers."

"Really?" Dilara asked.

"Oh yeah, Tiff and Caleb go way back." Natasha answered while munching on a fry.

"Stop exaggerating. We dated for like a month freshman year, no big deal." She stole a fry off of Natasha's plate. "I think he had a thing for redheads that year."

"And it's blondes?" Dilara questioned.

"Ah, of course. The other new girl." Tiffany said looking at the bubbly laughing blonde. "Don't much about her, except that by tomorrow, everyone is going to know her name."

"Fast grapevine in this school?" Dilara raised an eyebrow.

"The fastest in the East." Natasha laughed. "Tiff, did you here about Kira Snyder?"

"No what happened?"

"Well, I heard that she went to the Hamptons this summer and..."

Dilara tuned out the rest of their conversation. Not that she didn't care or anything, but she had no idea who Kira Snyder was, so the information was of no use to her. She instead went back to watching Tyler interact with his friends. He still looked far off and worried, so she decided that it was her he was worried about.

'Worry no more Ty.' No time like the present, to show yourself to own boyfriend. One last deep inhale of breath and she hopped off of the stool she was sitting on and made her way through small crowd blocking her path, barely registering Natasha's call.

"Dilara where are you going?"

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o00o0o

Reid checked his cell phone for the time.

"Looks like Abbot really doesn't want to lose any money tonight." He looked up at Tyler. "I think our night is ruined."

"I really wish you two would stop hustling Aaron at pool. We're not always gonna be here to back you up." Caleb sighed.

"You say that like we start things. He's just a sore loser, digging his way through daddy's trust fund, one game at a time." Reid rolled his eyes.

"He's right." Tyler said. "Aaron is always the one to throw the first punch." He said toying with the remaining fries in his basket and not looking at anyone.

"There you have it. Baby Boy never lies." Reid threw a gloved hand on Tyler's shoulder. Caleb then shook his head, and looked up to see a girl with light brown hair slowly approaching their table. Reid followed his gaze to the girl coming from the right.

"Well I'll be." He smirked. "I knew she'd come around."

"You know her? I've never seen her before." Pouge said.

"That's the one from the library."

She halted in her steps, and looked around. Seemingly debating whether or not to keep going.

"Ty you gotta see this. You cannot tell me she's not hot." Reid urged him.

She must have steeled her resolve to go up to their table because she started walking faster and was less than two feet away when Tyler looked up at the girl everyone was staring at.

His breath hitched at once. She was wearing a long-sleeved V-neck forest green shirt, that stopped just above the faded jeans she was wearing. She directly at him and smiled softly.

He seemed to have forgotten how to breath properly, because all of a sudden his breath came rushing back to him. Along with a lot of relief. Here he was worrying about her being dead or something equally as bad, and she's right here under his nose. Looking even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. He felt a smile spread across his face as he got up and went to her. He grabbed her in a hug so tight that he lifted he right off of the ground.

"Surprise!" she said as soon as her feet touched the ground.

He kissed her, and long and passionate kiss, for all the ones they'd missed in the last year that they'd been apart. They both pulled away breathing heavily.

"Well? Are you surprised." She laughed, breathless.

"That would be an understatement. What are you doing here? Why didn't you call or e-mail, something?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." She smiled and kissed him again quickly. "I figured that, the best gift I could get you would be, me. I go to Spenser now."

"You came all the way here, for me?" He asked as quietly as could in the loud bar hall.

"Who else would I come here for." She hugged him tightly. "Happy Anniversary Ty."

"Happy Anniversary, Lara. Even though it is tomorrow." He chuckled.

A throat cleared from behind Tyler.

"Excuse me for interrupting. But I think Baby Boy has some explaining to do." Reid said.

"Oh right." Tyler grabbed Dilara's hand and brought her over closer to the table. "Everybody this is Dilara Aydin, my girlfriend."


	4. Who are you again?

**Chapter 4**

**0-00-0--0-00-0--0-00-0--0-00-0--0-00**

"This is Dilara Aydin, my girlfriend."

And cue the crickets.

Total silence. Not just from the group at the table, who were without a doubt more surprised than anyone, but from most of the population of Nicky's. Was it really that hard to believe that Tyler Simms had a girlfriend. Apparently.

"Your what?" Reid and Caleb asked with mirrored expressions of absolute shock.

"My girlfriend. One of those people you share relationship with." He looked around cautiously as if just noticing all of the attention the were getting.

"I know what a girlfriend is, I'm just having a hard time grasping the concept that you have one." Reid rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"I'll second that." Pogue said.

"How long?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"7 years tomorrow." Dilara finally spoke up with a large grin.

That initiated another round of silence, luckily the other occupants of Nicky's realized that their open mouthed staring, was rather rude. The noise level in Nicky's rose in a record three seconds.

"7 years? And none of us have ever known?" Caleb asked with a slightly hurt expression.

Tyler scratched the back of his neck self-consciously, "Well...uh. There wasn't really a reason to tell you about her, she lives half-way around the world."

"Where?" Kate asked interested.

"I've lived Turkey for the last five years." Dilara smiled at her, for not being openly shocked like her companions. "Dilara. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand.

"Kate Tunney." Kate shook her hand. "That's my boyfriend Pogue Parry, and my roommate Sarah Wenham." she pointed to both in turn, and they said their hellos.. Chase nudged her playfully. "And this is Chase Collins." She laughed.

"Nice to meet you guys too."

"Caleb Danvers." He decided to get over his shock and be polite to Tyler's, apparently long-time, girlfriend.

"And we've already met." Reid winked. "But in case you've forgotten-"

"I haven't thanks." Dilara told him deadpan.

Tyler, sensing the animosity coming from Dilara, interfered.

"Alright, that's enough of that." He turned to Dilara, "I think we should go outside and talk"

"Why? Stay here and talk in front of us." Reid smirked.

"How about not?" Tyler glared. He took Dilara's hand and led her towards the entrance.

Reid sat there watching them go with a dumbstruck expression. 'Til he finally snapped out at Caleb's laughing.

"Hold the hell up. When did Baby Boy grow a pair?" He asked to the table at large, to which they all started laughing and chuckling.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

"Did you see that?" Tiffany asked Natasha, who nodded silently. "Did you know?"

"Know?" Natasha looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Look at my face. Does it look like I knew? Jeez, I just met her two days ago."

Tiffany nodded.

"Are you disappointed?" Tiffany asked.

"Why would I be?" Natasha went back to eating her fries, steadfastly avoiding the scene before her.

"Duh! You've only been crushing on Tyler for the last two years!" Tiffany exclaimed.

Natasha fixed her with her most heated glare.

"Oh, right." Tiffany said backing down.

The rest of their night was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

Dilara walked out ahead of Tyler into the Nippy Massachusetts night air.

"Man, I forgot how cold it gets here." Dilara laughed. "It's only September."

Tyler came up behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"I can't believe your parents let you come back here without them, and to be with me."

"They didn't technically let me come alone." She leaned back into his chest.

"They came with you?" He questioned.

"No." She paused. "Khan did."

"Why him?" Tyler groaned. "That guy hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He doesn't know well enough to hate you." she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He just doesn't trust you."

"That's ten times better." he said sarcastically. "Why couldn't they just let you come alone?" He leaned his forehead into the junction between her shoulders. "Now I'll feel awkward whenever I want to see you."

"No you won't. I'm staying in the dorms."

"Really?" He stood up straight. "Then why is he here?" He threw his hands up.

"As sort of a chaperon. My parents are a little worried. They don't want a repeat of what happened in Ankara." Dilara grinned.

Tyler grinned in return. "Ah, Ankara. That was funny."

Dilara playfully swatted his chest laughing. "It was not, they walked in on us."

"It had to happen sometime."

"You didn't even stop." She laughed. "My dad had to pull you off of me. Or should I say out."

"If they had just walked back out, we could have finished and then been punished."

"You're crazy." she smiled. The smile slipped slightly as she voiced her next question. "What was that back there? You were all quiet. Who was that guy?"

"That was the Tyler Simms that everyone here knows. I'm sort of the shy guy around here."

"Ha! You, shy?" She threw her head back and laughed. "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it for a second. My boyfriend is anything but shy."

"Hey, don't go ruining my reputation. I got a sweet deal going." He grinned. "Teachers go easy 'cause I don't mouth off like Reid, and I've got a decent amount of respect."

"Oh if they only knew about some of the things you've done." She shook her head. "I don't think anyone would believe me if I tried to tell them."

"Good." Dilara gave him a pointed look. "For now."

"That's better." she looked around at the small deserted lot. "Now what did you really brig me out here for?"

Tyler gave her a wicked grin and captured her lips swiftly. She wasted no time returning the kiss eagerly. He pulled away, trailing light butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"None of that." She said breathily, pulling away. "It's been too long." She whispered, leaning close one more time to let her lips press against his. Her eyes had dropped shut at the contact, her fingers raking through his hair to grab fistfuls and drag him even closer to her ever busy mouth.

The kisses grew deeper every second, she moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. She just let him take over, gasping slightly as he lifted her up and guided her legs around his hip bones. Her arms encircled his neck. She went to go kiss him again when he moved further down, lips nipping and sucking across the skin of her neck.

"You never give up there, do you?" She grinned into his hair.

"Well, you know it's one of favorite places." He mumbled into her neck, before continuing his previous act.

Just as they were about to get lost in the moment, an idiot came along.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Aaron about smirked as he sauntered over to the pair.

The moment being lost, Dilara dropped her legs from around Tyler's waist and fixed her rumpled clothing.

"Get lost Aaron." Tyler glared. "Don't you have some money to be losing right about now."

"You know what dipshit, I'm gonna let that slide. Wouldn't want your little whore to see you cry after I take your money and beat your ass." He stepped closer.

Tyler grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"If I ever hear you talking about her like that again I'll kick your ass, and feed you to the fucking wolves Abbot." Tyler hissed into his face. "Now take your faggot friends and leave us the hell alone." He shoved him into the wall once more for good measure.

Aaron turned and without a word, but of course not lacking a hateful glare backwards, Aaron and his boys went into the loud hall of Nicky's.

Tyler softened his expression before turning to face Dilara. Only to find her smiling widely.

"He lives!" She shouted to the sky.

0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo.

Finally a decent kissing scene! It took me forever to get that out. You guys will wait for days when I come to the first love scene.


	5. I love rock, let's roll

Wow! I have gotten so much great feedback before. You guys are great! You make me excited to write. I hope that this chapter is to your liking, it took me awhile, school was busy this week.

And if you haven't been to my homepage,go. To see the OC's pictures.

I've decided to start a soundtrack for this story, I've seen other people do it, and I'm usually listening to my Ipod when I'm writing anyway. These may have nothing to do with what's going in this chapter, but I use them to channel the romantic, lovey dovey side for Tyler and Dilara. So here goes.

Listening to:

1.) Stuttering – by Ben's Brother

2.) The way I am – by Ingrid Michaelson

3.) Es Por Ti – by Juanes

4.) Cry – Mandy Moore

**Chapter 5**

"So Tyler has a girlfriend. I never would have thought." Kate said sipping her coke. "Can you believe it?" She asked Sarah who was watching Caleb play foosball with Chase.

"Well, I only met him yesterday. So yeah." She nodded.

"I've known him for three years. I'm so happy for him, he doesn't get enough attention." Kate said.

"Hey what just happened?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Well, we're sitting here having fun. And now we're watching them have fun."

"That's what girls do. You know boys and their toys." Kate waved her hand.

"Uh uh." Sarah shook her head. "Gimme a quarter."

"Why?" Kate grinned.

"Come on. Just give me a quarter. I'll show you what girls do."

"Oh my..." Kate said relinquishing the quarter.

Sarah quickly thanked her and headed over to the jukebox.

Not two seconds later 'I love rock & roll' began to blare from the speakers. The crowd was rejuvenated with energy. Finally someone got the party started.

Sarah strutted her way over to the foosball section and pulled Caleb onto the floor with her.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

"He's really good." Dilara told Tyler's.

"The best, so he claims." He said back.

"Do you guys do this on a regular basis? Take that Aaron guy's money?" She asked, watching Reid line up next shot.

"Yeah." Tyler laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's kinda of a hobby."

Just then the first chords of 'I love rock & roll' drifted over them.

"I love this song." Dilara said looking at Tyler with an expression that only meant one thing. Dancing. Tyler Simms, shy or not, did not dance. (Someone should tell Caleb that that goes the same for him.)

"No way. I don't dance." He said removing his arm and backing away.

"Fine." She slumped against the pillar. "It was worth a shot."

They continued to watch Reid sink his shot. The impossible combo shot that Aaron bet he couldn't make. Dilara saw Aaron's face twisted with rage and new trouble was brewing.

"Would ya look at that?" Reid smirked to Aaron. 'Looks like you owe me another fifty bucks."

Aaron remained silently seething.

"Come on, pay up Abbot."

Still nothing.

"You just gonna stand there? What?" Reid was growing irritated.

Aaron pushed away from the pool table, to go and push Reid. Reid push him back with equal strength.

"Here we go." Tyler muttered so that only Dilara could hear. Reid and Aaron's shoving match made it's way toward the back exit, "Stay here." Tyler said before he followed them out.

"Stay here? It's like you don't know me at all Ty." She followed to the back, somehow missing Aaron leaving, but just in time to see Caleb pissed off at Reid.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Reid spat pushing to move past Caleb, only to be stopped by a hand at his shoulder.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Reid grabbed his wrist and increased the strength in his arm by Using.

"Reid. Stop." He finally pushed him off with some kind of magic forcefield. Right into a wall.

_Ouch that had to hurt. Dilara cringed from the doorway, yet to be noticed. _

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron!" Caleb shouted. "You've what it can do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business." He continued as Reid picked himself up off the ground. "But if you use in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

More talk, and Reid sent a barrel at Caleb, which he blocked easily, and replied with sending Reid into a stack of old bottles.

And he didn't want to stop. Caleb was on a rampage. Pogue had to hold him back.

Dilara saw Reid headed for the back door, and closed it retreating a few steps.

He stormed in and through the bar, seemingly headed for the front door. Tyler walked in shortly after.

"That was vicious." Dilara said when he stepped in.

"You saw huh?" He rubbed his hands over his face. "Doesn't happen normally. The Using I mean. Caleb and Reid are always at each others throats."

Sarah came up to them.

"Have you guys seen Caleb?" She asked.

They both nodded to the back door.

"Thanks." She went out.

"Was Caleb serious about him being addicted?" Dilara asked curiously.

"He thinks that he'll be addicted before his birthday." Tyler nodded.

"What do you think?' Dilara asked coming to stand directly in front of him.

"I think Caleb might be right." He sighed. "But there's no talking to Reid."

"What about you? You're not on the verge of becoming addicted, right?" She asked softly.

"Not even close." He cupped her face gently. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I can't help it." She rested her head near his shoulder, but pulled away suddenly. "Hey, do those guys know that I know?"

"No they don't. And I would appreciate it if you don't tell them, they'll be pissed."

"Mums the word." She grinned giving him a soft kiss.

"Mmm. This has been a dramatic night." Tyler said. "What do you say I give you tour of my dorm?"

"I say, What are we waiting for?" She grinned.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

Dilara pulled her shirt down over her head.

The clock read 4:00 am.

_Great. Natasha is going to think I'm a slut. She was zipping up her boots when she felt an arm curve around her waist/stomach._

"Where're you goin'?" Tyler mumbled half asleep.

"To my dorm. It's four in the morning. I've got to go." She turned to face him.

"Why? It's Saturday. No classes." He tried pulling her back down into the bed.

"I've to got to check in with Khan early tomorrow. If I stay I won't make it."

"That guy again." He fell face forward into his pillow.

"Yes. My brother." She laughed.

"Half-brother."

"Right. You know Reid never came in. Are you worried?" She asked running her fingers through his thick hair.

"Nah. He was pretty mad. He probably hooked up with a girl and crash there." He yawned.

"Hmm. That's really healthy." She kissed him, laughing in her throat when he tried to deepen the kiss. She pulled away. "Nice try."

She was almost out the door when he called out to her.

"Call me as soon as you get done with Kahn."

"May I inquire as to why?" She laughed.

"We've got some serious lost time to make up for." He smirked.

"I'll think about." She opened the door.

"Lara!" Tyler whined.

"Fine, fine." She agreed walking half way out of the door. "but if you ask me, you've got a bad case of satyriasis." She hurried out the room and shut the door quietly before he could retort, But she heard a faint 'I do not!' when she was at the end of the hall.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0

Yes, I know it was short, but I needed something as a transition before we meet her brother Khan. The first person who can tell me what satyriasis means, gets an extra special shout-out.

Review, if you know what's good for ya.


	6. All Filler, No Killer

That was a pretty long absence. But I am back for the time being, hope you guys are still interested in this fic. Here's this week's soundtrack:

One Week – Barenaked Ladies

We're at the top of the world – The Juliana Theory

Me enamora – Juanes

**Chapter 6**

Dilara pulled up to semi-large colonial house at 8:30 am sharp. Her eyes scanned over the wrap around porch, dark blue shutters, and neatly trimmed lawn and shrubs that decorated the stark white fortress. Only one thought came to her mind after the short inspection.

'There is no way that my brother enjoys living in this house.'

She stepped out of her shiny metallic blue Mercedes convertible, and walked directly into the house using the key that her father had given her.

"K!" She walked into what looked like the living room. "Helloooo! Anybody home?!"

She walked to the back of the house through the kitchen. "I know you're here, Khan! You have no life, and nowhere to go!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Answer me you dork!"

"You call me a dork and expect a response?" She turned to see her relatively tall half-brother leaning on the doorway.

"Yes, why didn't you say something? And I tried calling you earlier." She hopped up on the stool in front of the marble-top island.

"Like I tried calling you last night?" He raised his eyebrows. "After the fourth 'Dilara can't come to the phone right now, but if you're important enough she'll get back to you when the mothership lands.' I decided I'm not talking to you."

"Then what do you call this odd form of communication, brother o' mine?" She feigned a puzzled expression.

"Me trying to get you to go away." He glared.

"Hey don't get pissy with me. I'm only here so that Dad won't think I've been neglecting my responsibility of checking in with you." She folded her arms and fixed him with a questioning stare. "What's your problem anyway?"

"I don't have a problem." He turned to the fridge.

"Suuuure." She nodded sarcastically. Khan whirled around quickly.

"What was that tone?" He glared. "Are you using a tone with me?"

"Sir, no, sir." She grumbled.

"Good. Don't think I don't know what you were doing last night. Couldn't answer the phone at midnight."

"I wasn't doing anything."

"No you were doing someone." He rummaged in the cabinets, looking for a package of pop tarts. "He doesn't waste any time, does he?"

"Not that it's any of your business what **I **do with **MY** boyfriend."

"As long as I'm your gaurdian it is my business."

"When does this whole, you don't talk to me thing start? 'Cause I am really looking forward to it." Dilara rolled her eyes.

"How about now?" He snapped.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Jackass."

"Tramp."

Dilara glanced at her watch. 9:15. "How time flies when your brother is a dick." She hopped off the stool. "Gotta go K, Love you!"

She walked briskly to the front door, hearing a muttered 'whatever' before heading outside.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

"Where have you been all night?" Tyler asked not looking up from his laptop.

"After what happened at Nicky's, where do you think I was?" Reid replied falling onto his bed face first.

"Who was it this time?" He asked while typing with lightening speed.

"Natasha, something."

"Walters?" Tyler finally looked up.

"Yeah, that's it." Reid flipped on his back. "You know her?"

"No. That's Dilara's roommate."

"What a small, small world."

_'I call her on the phone_

_and she touched herself_

_she touched herself,_

_she touched herself'_

Tyler dug in his pocket quickly at the familiar ringtone. He answered it immediately.

"Done already?" He smiled into the receiver.

"Is that your girlfriend? Tell her I said 'Hi'." Reid smirked from his bed.

"Shut up, dude." Tyler through a pillow at him, hard. "Reid. He says hi." He went back to typing on his laptop. "Meet you where? Alright I'm on my way." He snapped the phone shut. And hopped off of his bed.

"Where're you going?" Reid questioned.

"Into town, to meet Dilara."

"Man you are whipped." Reid mumbled headed for the bathroom.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I said have a nice trip." He shut the door behind him.

"Only if you stop being a prick." Tyler said.

"What?" Reid shouted through the door.

"I said, only if you stop being a prick." Tyler shouted back, grabbing the keys to his Hummer and heading out the door.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

Dilara stepped out of her car in front of the _Ground Up Cafe _where she told Tyler to meet her. She walked in to the 'ding!' of the door oblivious to the person watching her through the window from across the street.

'She travels alone, a lot.' the person thought.

He watched as she sat at a table and ordered before taking a small book out of her handbag.

'This may be easier than I thought.'

He looked in his rearview mirror to see a large Hummer approaching.

'Maybe not.' They quickly shifted into drive, and peeled down the street before they could be noticed.

Too bad they didn't see someone already very suspicious of them watching them drive away.

"So he's a stalker now?"

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

Not my best but I'm in a bit of a slump.

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

jk


	7. Always want what you can't have

It's has been a long time, I feel like I'm neglecting this fic. But I don't mean to 'cause I love it so much and I'm trying now to get back into the swing of things. I'm a junior and this year will either make or break my future, so sorry in advance.

Listening to:

Wow I can get sexual too by Say Anything

Don't you think I'm hot by Jennifer Tisdale

**Chapter 7**

Dilara walked dreamily into her dorm room. Happy anniversary indeed. After a magnificent Lunch/Afternoon/Dinner date with Tyler, it felt as if nothing could bring her down.

Except maybe Natasha sitting on her bed looking extremely pissed off.

"Where have you been all day?" Natasha asked icily.

"Um, I was out with Tyler all day." Dilara said puzzled. When did Natasha become so hostile? "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. Especially when the Provost comes looking for you, expecting you to be here since curfew is 11:30 for upperclassmen.

But you weren't here were you? And what time is it now? Would you look at that it's 2:11 am. Wow. You're lucky I covered for you."

"Why would the Provost be looking for me on the weekend?" She paused in thought. "And what is your deal?"

"I don't know why he was looking for you. But my deal is you!" Natasha nearly shrieked.

"Excuse me?! What have I ever done to you?" Dilara asked, her agape with disbelief.

"Everything! You think you can just waltz into this school and get anything you want, don't you?"

"What are you talking about you psycho?"

"Tyler Simms."

"What about him?"

"He was supposed to be mine this year." Natasha choked up, seemingly on the verge of tears. "Then you came along and ruined that."

"Are you seriously blaming me for that?" she heaved a great sigh. "Natasha...Tyler and I have been dating since the fourth grade."

"What?" Natasha looked shocked. Dilara chuckled and sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's true. 7 great years."

"But you told me that you were from Turkey."

"I am. I was born there. Raised here. Moved back when I was twelve." Natasha stared at her incredulously, and they both laughed. "It's complicated I know."

"I'm sorry." Natasha avoided her gaze.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." Natasha gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Okay maybe a little ticked. But you can't help who you like."

Natasha shrugged and nodded.

"But if this roommate situation is going to work out, you're gonna have to stop crushing on my boyfriend."

"You know, it's not really a crush. Not anymore anyway. It was more of a wanting what you can't have kinda thing."

"I don't follow." Dilara shook her head.

"Well before you got here Tyler was like the most desirable attainable guy. Every girl pretty much wants him even if they don't say it. He's on the swim team, he's smart, and nice to everybody- not to mention hot."

"Yes these things I know." Dilara laughed.

"But he wouldn't date anybody, not even a hookup, and no one knew why. 'Til last night that is. And well, everybody wants what they can't have."

"Wow. I never knew Ty was so wanted."

"This is Spenser. The Sons of Ipswich rule supreme."

"Good to know." Dilara laughed.

They both got ready for bed in relative silence. Once they had both settled themselves underneath the blankets Dilara asked the question that had been nagging at her since she walked in the room.

"Hey what did you tell the Provost when he asked for me?"

"I told him you plagued with female problems."

Dilara laughed. "Are you serious? That problem had him running out of here."

"Faster than the roadrunner."

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

**Monday Morning**

Dilara walked into her 4th period World Literature class, steadfastly avoiding the stares she was receiving and the loud murmur of whispering throughout the classroom.

She looked up to see Kate and Sarah waving her towards the empty next to Kate. She walked briskly to it.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked quietly as she sat down.

"Nothing much. But what about you, how was the anniversary?"

"It was great. We spent the whole day together in town." She smiled.

The girls continued to chat- mostly Sarah and Kate asking Dilara questions about her and Tyler- until their teacher assigned a reading assignment. And then came the big guns.

"So the question of the hour is..." Kate paused for about 20 seconds, "How is Tyler in the sack."

"Um...uh, that's a pretty personal question."

"You can tell us. Mums the word." Sarah grinned.

"Fine, Ty is very-"

"Ladies this is a classroom not a sorority house, if what to spend the period chattering you can do so in the Provost's office." Their professor roared. The girls immediately silenced themselves. "Thank you. Back to your work."

"You've got to tell us at lunch." Kate whispered.

"You got it." Dilara nodded.

"We're holding you to that." Sarah added.

Sarah and Kate returned, or er started, their classwork. While Dilara pondered what Tyler would think of her telling some girls she just met how good he is in bed.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo

Not any Tyler/Dilara action in this chapter. I'm kinda disappointed.

Read review por favor.

Lola.


	8. In which everyone is a gossip

Man I really wish these long absences would end, but that's life I guess. My ACT test is officially in two and a half weeks. For those of you who don't know that is the test that will determine if I get in to the college I want(U of IL at Urbana go Illini!).

And I'm going to try out different people's point of view.

Listening to: (btw these are the songs blaring randomly out of my ipod at the moment)

**Save Me** by Remy Zero

**The Reason** by Hoobastank

**Here We Go** by Nsync

**Jersey** by Mayday Parade

**No reason** by Sum 41

**Girl all the bad guys want** by Bowling for Soup

**That's what I go to school** for by Busted

**Open Your Eyes** by Snow Patrol

On to the next installment...

**Chapter 8**

_**Dilara's POV**_

I am definitely looking forward to and dreading lunch today. The good is that unlike last week I actually have a decent place to sit. The down side is that I'm sure Sarah and Kate have not forgotten that I promised to give the details of me and Tyler's private life.

It's not that Tyler is bad in that aspect of our relationship in any way, just that I've never talked to a girl about it before. Sure I had a few girl friends in Turkey, but we never really talked about our love lives.

And I don't think Tyler would be to thrilled about us talking about him like that.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg!!

"Well here goes nothing." I sighed as I walked to the door, and prepared to face the girls at lunch.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o000oo

The cafeteria was its usual loud clutter of samely dressed teens talking animatedly to their friends. The smell of today's special, "Vegetarian Lasagna", lingered in the air.

I smiled a small smile. High school in America was no different than anywhere else.

"Dilara! Over here." I heard a voice call out from my left.

I looked over and saw the whole gang, minus Reid and Tyler. Sarah was sitting close to Caleb, laughing at something he said that she apparently found to be hilarious. Kate was sitting next to Pogue, who had a posessive arm around her shoulders, he was glaring slightly at Chase who sat on her right.

I made my way over to the table, taking the empty seat next to Sarah and across from Chase.

"Hey, everybody."

I got a round of 'hey's and 'what's up's from all around.

"Where're Tyler and Reid?" I asked the table at large.

"Reid got held up by Mr. Turner and Tyler's waiting up for him." Caleb answered.

"What did Reid do this time?" Kate asked rolling her eyes.

"He probably mouthed off during class. That's typical Reid." Pogue laughed.

"Did I hear my name?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned in my chair slightly to see Reid, with the ever present smirk, and Tyler right behind him. I smiled at him patted the seat next to me.

"For me, why thank you." Reid said as he plopped in the seat. "But I don't think Baby boy's gonna appreciate this."

I rolled my eyes at his antics. 'This guy just doesn't have an off switch does he?'

As I looked back over I saw Tyler pull Reid out of the chair and sit down. I laughed out loud at the look on Reid's face when Tyler moved him, it was priceless. It was easy to tell that Tyler had never done that, least of all to Reid. Reid stood there for a while openmouthed.

"You're going to catch flies." Caleb said supressing a chuckle.

"Don't worry Reid, there's more seats." Kate said full out laughing.

"I'm beyond confused." Reid muttered as he fell into the chair next to Chase.

"How was your morning?" I heard Tyler whisper in my ear. The feeling of his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. Every single time.

"Exhausting." I gave an overdramatic sigh and let my head fall onto his shoulder. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Really?" He asked keeping our quiet conversation from the rest of table. I nodded. "You've only had two real classes." He said refering to the unimportance of my three electives: art, dance, and photography.

"But they were horrible classes Ty." I faux whined. "World Literature and AP Biology."

"I feel really bad for you." He said with no emotion.

"No you don't." I accused as I pouted up at him. He could never resist the pout.

"I really do." He kissed the top of my head, his sweetest gesture. "How can I possibly make your day better?"

"Kiss and make it better." I answered simply, smiling up at him.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He chuckled.

"Very much so." I turned a tad in my seat to face him. "Now If you'd be so kind."

"Sorry no can do." He shook his head.

"I dislike you very much right now." I grumbled.

Tyler leaned in toward my face. "Oh really?" He asked amused and I nodded, mesmerized by him completely. "Well I really," He leaned in and kissed my left cheek. "Really," he leaned over and kissed my right cheek. "Like you." He smiled before kissing me on the lips. I couldn't help the fact my heart had just filled up with complete utter happiness. He made every moment, worth while. Completely perfectly. Even after so many years, my heart raced when he kissed me.

But of course Reid fricken Garwin had to disrupt our wonderful moment.

"Ew. Could you two not do that. People are trying to eat here." He complained loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of the table. We pulled away from each other, and I gave Reid my second fiercest glare. (I couldn't give him my number one fiercest glare because it has a history of killing its recipients.)

"You're not even eating." I pointed out. He only rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that I was. I said **people** were." He emphasized people and pointed out Kate, Pogue, Caleb, Sarah, and Chase who all had lunches.

I rolled my eyes at him, for the second time.

"Hey, Dilara." I looked over to Sarah, who had spoken. "Can I talk to you outside."

And there it is. Now I have no choice but to start dishing the dirty deets to Kate and Sarah.

"Yeah sure." I replied moving from under Tyler, not without one last peck on the lips.

"I'll join you guys." Kate said getting up as well.

The girls both locked arms with me in the middle, as we strolled out of the cafeteria. I was painfully aware of the five pairs of eyes watching us leave.

Boys are so lucky that they don't have to deal with nosy friends wanting gossip about their love lives.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o000oo

_**Tyler's POV**_

The guys and I watch the girls walk out of the cafeteria, arm in arm. In arm. Once they were out of sight I was shocked by the slew of questions that came at me from everyone but Chase. I couldn't even be sure who was asking what.

"I never got a chance to ask. How did you keep her a secret for so long?" Caleb of course.

"Man, how many times did you get laid this weekend? I didn't even know you weren't a virgin." I think that was Pogue.

"Do you have a picture of her naked?" That had to be Reid. Note-to-self: Kill Reid in his sleep.

"No scratch that. How did you keep her for so long? Have you seen her? How did you score that?" Caleb again.

This went on for a good four minutes. Caleb asking questions about the big secret. Pogue questioning my non-existent virginity. And Reid of course asking dirty questions about Dilara that made me want to slap the smirk off of his face. Chase kept quiet. And the cycle went on until Reid went way off the map.

"So how does Baby Girl perform in bed, Ty?" Reid can be such an ass.

"Ooh good one! Answer that one Tyler." Pogue said.

"Would guys shut up! God you guys act like girls." I said.

"Do not." They chorused.

"I'd just like to know how we never found out about her before now." Caleb defended.

"I'm just shocked you're not a virgin." Pogue shrugged.

"I really want to see your girlfriend naked." Reid said with a straight face.

I kicked as hard as I could in the shin.

"Shit!" He swore grabbing his injured ankle. "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Keep talking about her like that, and next time I'll aim higher." I said completely serious.

The rest of the guys had pained expressions on their faces at the thought.

"All right, all right. Damn. If you don't want guys to say that, then you shouldn't have such a hot girlfriend."

"Whatever. Just keep the comments to yourself Reid." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and didn't reply. "To answer your question Caleb, you didn't find out because I didn't want you to. It was easy keeping us a secret because she moved before I even met you guys."

"Wait a second, let me get this straight..." Chase interrupted. "You had a secret girlfriend since before you met them. And they didn't find out about her until that night she showed up at Nicky's."

I nodded with a small smirk.

"Wow, you must an incredible liar."

"Nah I just have a really good poker face." I laughed.

"That's true. I can't tell you how much money I've lost to him in poker." Caleb added.

"You haven't answered the big question Baby Boy. How is Dilara in bed?" Pogue asked. The guys all leaned in eagerly.

I leaned in as well. "You guys really want to know?" I asked quietly.

They all nodded, a great imitation of bobble head dolls.

"Well..." I noticed the girls making their way back to us, "you won't find out from me." I laughed at the crestfallen looks on their faces.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kate asked as she settled back into her seat.

"Baseball"

"NASCAR"

"Cars"

"America's Next Top Model"

"Playstation 2"

These random answers were of course all said at the same time. But everyone turned to look at Reid for his America's Next Top Model answer.

"What? Some of those girls are hot." He said like that made sense. And it did in a way.

"Reid you are such a pig" Kate said.

"Nope. Just an admirer of feminine beauty." He smirked at her.

"Anyway..." Pogue interjected. "What were you girls being all secretive about outside?"

"Oh you know, girl stuff." Sarah said with a playful glance at Dilara, who blushed bright red.

"What are you blushing about?" I nudged her playfully.

"Like Sarah said, just girl stuff." She turned even redder if it were possible.

I had a feeling that they were talking about exactly what we were talking about, and it only made me slightly uncomfortable. I trusted her after all.

I kissed Dilara on the cheek, and she smiled up at me prettily before kissing me on the lips softly.

Yeah, I don't have anything to worry about.

0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0oo0

That was a little longer than my normal chapters. I guess I was just in the zone.

Any way, I have one last note to share with you guys before I sign off...

My second favorite show – aka Gossip Girl- is finally back with new episodes after what seemed like forever, and I can't wait for the next episode. I hope Blair and Nate can be friends again, but I don't want them to get back together. They just don't mesh well to me. Am I the only one in favor of a Blair/Nate friendship but against a Blair/Nate relationship?

It might be a while once again, or it could be a week or two. I don't know but it keeps things interesting dunnit?

Lol (I luv that word 'dunnit')

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl


End file.
